The Dark School
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Seorang namja naif childish dan polos masuk ke sebuah sekolah yang ternyata menyimpan banyak misteri. The Dark School. Hyukkie FF with other member Suju and other BB.
1. Prolog

Di sebuah pagi, seorang namja masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sayup ia mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil-manggilnya. Tapi ruhnya masih ada di dunia mimpi. Suara panggilan itu lah yang terdengar seperti dalam alam mimpinya, sedangkan mimpinya dimana ia sedang asyik battle dance dengan Michael Jackson itulah yang nyata.

Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka. "Hyukkie, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

Hyukkie –namja itu- masih tetap setia di alam mimpinya.

Perempuan lembut itu segera mendekat, sambil berjalan ia memunguti berbagai barang yang bertebaran di lantai. Anak ini memang kelewat _Hyperaktif_. Setelah sampai di sisi ranjang, ia duduk di pinggirnya. Pelan ia membuka selimut, terpampanglah sosok mungil anaknya, yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap rambut Hyukkie, "Chagi, hari ini bus sekolah datang menjemputmu. Tak mau terlambat dan ditinggal pergi kan?"

Seaat tak ada reaksi, lalu tiba-tiba mata Hyukkie terbuka lebar, ia menatap jam dinding dan Ummanya bergantian lalu... "Kyaaaaaaaa aku terlambat Umma..."

Ummanya hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika Hyukkie bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan kecepatan super. Perempuan yang dipanggil Umma itu, berusaha menahan air matanya, mengingat untuk pertama kalinya ia harus melepaskan anaknya sekolah ke tempat yang jauh berasrama pula. Tapi ia tahu sudah saatnya memang, anaknya yang kekanak-kanakan itu harus belajar mandiri.

Matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada brosur sekolah anaknya. PARK SCHOOL. Deg. Hatinya seketika kembali merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi ia segera menepis, ia sendiri sudah melihat langsung sekolah itu. Dan itu sekolah berbasis alam yang sangat bagus dan berkelas. Anaknya beruntung bisa diterima di sana, dengan beasiswa pula, karena kemampuannya di bidang olahraga dan seni.

Ya, ia tak boleh ber_negatif thinking_. Sambil menghela nafas lagi, perempuan setengah baya itu mulai membereskan kamar anaknya. Ia tak sadar kalau tiba-tiba saja tulisan itu berubah, label sekolah yang besar di brosur itu, berganti menjadi DARK SCHOOL.

.

.

.

**THE DARK SCHOOL**

**By : Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ada satu sekolah berasrama yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea, namanya Dark School. Mengapa? Jelas saja terkenal, karena namanya memberi kesan bahwa ini sekolah kegelapan, padahal nama asli sekolahnya bukan lah "DARK", sebenarnya namanya adalah PARK SCHOOL, karena pemilik sekolahnya adalah Tuan PARK. **_

_**Mungkin karena letak sekolah yang di dekat perbukitan, sehingga sekolah itu tampak muram dan penuh nuansa kegelapan. Apalagi Plang Sekolah tepat pada tulisan Dark, huruf P nya sedikit luruh, sehingga lebih mirip huruf D dan akhirnya terkenallah sekolah tersebut sebagai The Dark School.**_

_**Setiap tahunnya mereka hanya menerima 20 siswa yang beruntung. Bukan hanya karena sekolahnya sama sekali gratis, tapi sekolah ini juga berkualitas. Setiap lulusannya akan diterima di universitas manapun. **_

Hyukkie kembali tersenyum-senyum membaca artikel di koran itu yang dulu membuatnya menemukan sekolah ini. Sekolah yang sangat cocok untuknya yang memang membutuhkan beasiswa. Bonusnya sekolah ini juga elit. Ia masih tak percaya ia lulus hanya karena kemampuan olahraga dan seninya, padahal akademisnya kan payah.

Meski sejujurnya ia sedikit takut karena kini ia tinggal di tempat asing, sendirian pula tanpa Umma dan Appanya. Tapi ia terus menyemangati dirinya. Kau pasti bisa Hyukkie. Semangat! Ganbatte! Ia berusaha merilekskan dirinya di tempat duduk bus itu. Mungkin tidur sebentar akan membuatnya melupakan rasa sedihnya karena meninggalkan keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tahukan kalian saya sangat terobsesi dengan sekolah besar dan berasrama. Tapi saya tak berhasil masuk ke sekolah seperti itu. Meski saya tak menyesali masa-masa sekolah saya yang sebenarnya, sekolah "Laskar Pelangi", tapi saya tetap mempunyai mimpi itu. Maka saya menuangkannya ke dalam cerita ini.**

**Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, berkenan untuk meripiu dan memberi masukan? **


	2. Park School

Di sebuah pagi, seorang namja masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sayup ia mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada yang memanggil-manggilnya. Tapi ruhnya masih ada di dunia mimpi. Suara panggilan itu lah yang terdengar seperti dalam alam mimpinya, sedangkan mimpinya dimana ia sedang asyik _battle dance_ dengan Michael Jackson itulah yang nyata.

Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka. "Hyukkie, sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?"

Hyukkie –namja itu- masih tetap setia di alam mimpinya.

Perempuan lembut itu segera mendekat, sambil berjalan ia memunguti berbagai barang yang bertebaran di lantai. Anak ini memang kelewat _Hyperaktif_. Setelah sampai di sisi ranjang, ia duduk di pinggirnya. Pelan ia membuka selimut, terpampanglah sosok mungil anaknya, yang sedang memejamkan mata.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu dengan lembut ia mengusap-usap rambut Hyukkie, "Chagi, hari ini bus sekolah datang menjemputmu. Tak mau terlambat dan ditinggal pergi kan?"

Seaat tak ada reaksi, lalu tiba-tiba mata Hyukkie terbuka lebar, ia menatap jam dinding dan Ummanya bergantian lalu... "Kyaaaaaaaa aku terlambat Umma..."

Ummanya hanya bisa menghela nafas, ketika Hyukkie bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan kecepatan super. Perempuan yang dipanggil Umma itu, berusaha menahan air matanya, mengingat untuk pertama kalinya ia harus melepaskan anaknya sekolah ke tempat yang jauh berasrama pula. Tapi ia tahu sudah saatnya memang, anaknya yang kekanak-kanakan itu harus belajar mandiri.

Matanya tak sengaja tertumbuk pada brosur sekolah anaknya. PARK SCHOOL. Deg. Hatinya seketika kembali merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi ia segera menepis, ia sendiri sudah melihat langsung sekolah itu. Dan itu sekolah berbasis alam yang sangat bagus dan berkelas. Anaknya beruntung bisa diterima di sana, dengan beasiswa pula, karena kemampuannya di bidang olahraga dan seni.

Ya, ia tak boleh ber_negatif thinking_. Sambil menghela nafas lagi, perempuan setengah baya itu mulai membereskan kamar anaknya. Ia tak sadar kalau tiba-tiba saja tulisan itu berubah, label sekolah yang besar di brosur itu, berganti menjadi DARK SCHOOL.

.

.

.

**THE DARK SCHOOL**

**By : Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ada satu sekolah berasrama yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru Korea, namanya Dark School. Mengapa? Jelas saja terkenal, karena namanya memberi kesan bahwa ini sekolah kegelapan, padahal nama asli sekolahnya bukan lah "DARK", sebenarnya namanya adalah PARK SCHOOL, karena pemilik sekolahnya adalah Tuan PARK. **_

_**Mungkin karena letak sekolah yang di dekat perbukitan, sehingga sekolah itu tampak muram dan penuh nuansa kegelapan. Apalagi Plang Sekolah tepat pada tulisan Dark, huruf P nya sedikit luruh, sehingga lebih mirip huruf D dan akhirnya terkenallah sekolah tersebut sebagai The Dark School.**_

_**Setiap tahunnya mereka hanya menerima 20 siswa yang beruntung. Bukan hanya karena sekolahnya sama sekali gratis, tapi sekolah ini juga berkualitas. Setiap lulusannya akan diterima di universitas manapun. **_

Hyukkie kembali tersenyum-senyum membaca artikel di koran itu yang dulu membuatnya menemukan sekolah ini. Sekolah yang sangat cocok untuknya yang memang membutuhkan beasiswa. Bonusnya sekolah ini juga elit. Ia masih tak percaya ia lulus hanya karena kemampuan olahraga dan seninya, padahal akademisnya kan payah.

Meski sejujurnya ia sedikit takut karena kini ia tinggal di tempat asing, sendirian pula tanpa Umma dan Appanya. Tapi ia terus menyemangati dirinya. Kau pasti bisa Hyukkie. Semangat_! Ganbatte_! Ia berusaha merilekskan dirinya di tempat duduk bus itu. Mungkin tidur sebentar akan membuatnya melupakan rasa sedihnya karena meninggalkan keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie bergumam dalam tidurnya membuat seseorang yang dari tadi asyik duduk di sampingnya sambil memandang lekat tentunya, ikut tersenyum. Bocah yang menggemaskan, pikir namja yang tampaknya hanya lebih tua satu atau dua tahun dari dirinya itu. _Namja _itu jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan, tapi tentunya ia harus tetap membangunkannya.

Pelan ditepuknya pundak Hyukkie lembut. Sesaat tak ada reaksi, Hyukkie kembali bergumam dan mengucek matanya. Namja itu menepuk lagi sedikit lebih keras. Akhirnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap imut Hyukkie bangkit juga dari sandarannya. Ia kembali mengucek-ucek mata, lalu dengan gerakan imut lagi dia menoleh ke samping. Kembali matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Hai. Lee Hyuk Jae?"

Dengan pandangan heran dan pipi sedikit dikembungkan, Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Kenalkan aku Siwon. Aku adalah pembimbingmu."

"Pembimbing?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Jadi peraturan di Dark.. err... Park School ini maksudku adalah setiap siswa baru akan mendapatkan pembimbing yaitu diambil dari kakak kelasnya selama satu semester. Pembimbing akan memandu dan menemani siswa baru selama satu semester itu." Jawab Siwon tak lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Hyukkie mengangguk, "Owh... aku Lee Hyuk.. eh kau sudah tahu ya tadi hehehe... emm... jadi selama satu semester aku akan ditemani?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Siwon mengangguk, "Kau boleh bertanya atau meminta tolong apa pun padaku."

"Uwaah syukurlah padahal aku kira aku akan seperti anak ayam tersesat nanti."

Siwon terkekeh, "Kenapa?"

"Ummm aku kan selama ini sekolah di tempat biasa dan sederhana. Makanya aku sangat senang bisa sekolah di sini. Benarkah tempatnya di bawah bukit?"

"Iya tempatnya luas dan lengkap. Gerbang belakangnya bisa tersambung ke hutan yang ada di bukit itu. Setiap dua bulan sekali kita bisa menjelajah ke sana."

"Wuaahhh... pasti menyenangkan."

Siwon kembali tersenyum, anak ini pasti menyenangkan pikirnya. Beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan siswa baru sepertinya.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Kita harus menjemput beberapa orang lagi. Jadi sekitar satu jam lagi."

Hyukkie mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba ia ingat lagi pada keluarganya. Hyukkie menghela nafas, tidak ia tak boleh manja apalagi cengeng. Ingat tujuannya sekolah ke sini karena apa? Hyukkie berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ada yang harus ia tinggalkan dan lupakan di sana, dan memulai hal baru di sekolah itu.

"Kau ingat keluargamu?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati wajah khawatir Siwon.

"Emmm Cuma sedikit kok."

Siwon mendekat dan mengelus kepala Hyukkie pelan. "Itu wajar. Ini untuk pertama kalinya kan kau meninggalkan keluargamu?"

Rasa sedih yang berusaha Hyukkie abaikan menyeruak begitu saja. Siwon malah mengingatkan Hyukkie pada orang itu, orang yang membuatnya ingin sekolah di tempat yang jauh dari keluarganya, orang yang membuatnya ingin membuktikan bahwa dia tak secengeng dan seburuk itu. Orang yang begitu Hyukkie sayangi sekaligus benci.

"Hei hei... jangan menangis!"

Siwon mendekat dan memeluk Hyukkie ketika melihat mata Hyukkie yang memerah. Hyukkie berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam tangisnya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi "Hiks.." tangisan itu lolos juga. _Ahh Hyukkie pabbo_. Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun pelukan Siwon membuatnya merasa tak kan sendiri di tempat asing nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie menatap kagum bangunan di depannya. Persis yang diceritakan Ummanya, bangunan indah dan besar. Lalu Hyukkie berusaha mengangkat tas besarnya untuk mengikuti alur siswa yang masuk ke dalam. Siwon sedang berkumpul dengan anak-anak angkatannya sendiri. Hyukkie benar-benar merasa bodoh sendiri jadinya. Bukankah dengan jelas tadi Siwon bilang, anak baru akan dibimbing kakak kelas, tapi ia malah tak memahami itu dan menganggap Siwon anak seangkatannya. Dia juga tak memanggilnya sunbae? Oh betapa tak bertatakramanya. Hyukkie asyik memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada yang merampas, emm mengambil kopernya maksudnya. Hyukkie menoleh dengan mata membulat. Wah rupanya Siwon. Hyukkie buru-buru membungkuk dalam. "Mianhae, sunbae, maaf atas semua ketidak sopanan saya selama di bus tadi."

Tapi begitu Hyukkie menegakkan badannya lagi, yang ia lihat adalah Siwon yang tersenyum manis dengan lesung pipitnya, "Ani.. kenapa kau harus minta maaf. Aku suka dengan semua sikapmu padaku. Jadi jangan berubah ne? Kajja kita masuk sekarang."

Dengan sebelah tangan mengangkut Tas Hyukkie -tanpa terlihat keberatan-, dan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Hyukkie lembut, Siwon mengajaknya masuk menuju gerbang. Hyukkie kembali tersenyum dan merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon mengantarkan Hyukkie sampai ke kamarnya. Ternyata tidak seperti asrama dalam bayangan Hyukkie, dimana satu ruangan dimaksudkan untuk banyak siswa, di sini, setiap siswa mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri. Hanya letaknya memang berderet. Siwon mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka kamar itu. Hyukkie ikut masuk ketika Siwon masuk setelah memberinya isyarat untuk masuk.

Hyukkie terngaga sendiri, ini bahkan lebih besar dari gabungan tiga kali kamarnya. Isinya ada tempat tidur, lemari yang sedang, meja belajar dan tempat duduk. Kamar mandi juga ada di dalam.

"Bagaimana?" terdengar suara Siwon memecah penjelajahan Hyukkie terhadap kamar barunya.

Hyukkie tersenyum, "Ini bagus sekali. Tapi terlalu besar."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau besar?" Siwon mendekat ke samping Hyukkie, menyandarkan badannya di dinding dan memperhatikan wajah Hyukkie yang sedang mengerucut.

"Aku takut tidur sendirian kalau di ruangan sebesar ini."

"Hahha kau ini. Nanti juga akan terbiasa. Kalau memang masih takut, nanti aku akan menemanimu ya."

Hyukkkie langsung menatap Siwon cerah. "Gomawo."

Siwon mengusap-usap rambut Hyukkie, "Ne sama sama. Sekarang aku harus kembali dulu. Tak apa kan tak membantumu membereskan barang? Nanti aku kembali sekitar pukul delapan dan menjemputmu menuju aula."

Hyukkie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Nde. Tak apa-apa. Barangku tak banyak kok. Dan sekali lagi terimakasih ya."

Siwon mengangguk dan kembali mengusap-usap rambut Hyukkie lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan menutup pintu dari luar setelah melambai sedikit.

Dan sepi.

Tiba-tiba rasa sepi itu menyeruak begitu saja. Hyukkie terdiam. Meski berusaha menghindar ingatannya langsung ke rumahnya. Ummanya sedang apa sekarang? Orang itu sedang apa? Ia merasa rindu yang teramat sangat tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Hyukkie mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Bayangan rumahnya malah semakin jelas meneror otaknya. Lalu Hyukkie membaringkan tubuhnya meraih bantal dan mulai menangis. "Hiks baiklah aku memang cengeng." Ucapnya pelan di tengah tangisnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali Hyukkie merasa sendiri di aula besar yang sebenarnya penuh orang ini. Siwon harus bergabung dengan siswa kelasnya, meninggalkan Hyukkie untuk bergabung dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Hyukkie merasa amat canggung sekarang. Tidak ada satu teman pun yang dikenalnya. Selama di bus tadi ia hanya berbincang dengan Siwon.

"Anyeong. Tempatnya kosong?"

Hyukkie langsung menatap ke asal suara, dan mendapati wajah manis sedang tersenyum di depannya. "Emm?"

"Emmm maksudku itu kursi di sampingmu apa ada yang mengisi?" masih dengan wajah ramah.

"Owhh tidak ada, ayo duduk." Akhirnya, Hyukkie merasa mendapat teman juga.

"Gomawo. Aku Ryeowook."

"Ah.. senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Eunhyuk."

Dan mereka pun berbasa-basi sejenak tentang asal sekolah, tempat tinggal, hobi dan lain sebagainya.

"Wah kamar kita hanya terhalang satu kamar, kapan-kapan aku boleh kan menginap di kamarmu? Aku tak suka tidur sendirian sebenarnya." Ryewook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga. Kita saling menginap. Ne."

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. Benar-benar Hyukkie merasa tenang sekarang, ia akhirnya mendapatkan teman. Ketika melihat berkeliling, matanya tak sengaja melihat Siwon yang rupanya sedang memperhatikannya. Buru-buru Hyukkie menyunggingkan senyum manis yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum lesung pipit Siwon. Hyukkie semakin merasa tenang. Sepertinya takkan terlalu menakutkan seperti bayangannya.

.

.

.

Hyukkie hanya mengikuti seretan tangan Ryeowook, karena dia benar-benar belum tahu apa-apa, tak seperti wookie yang rupanya selama di bus sudah dapat banyak kenalan teman. Kata Wookie ada yang mengadakan pertemuan di salah satu ruangan.

"Ini dia Hyukkie..." Wookie membuka kamar yang jaraknya mungkin sekitar lima kamar dari Hyukkie. Oouw kamar itu sudah diisi dengan berbagai mahluk, ah tidak itu terlalu kasar, maksudnya banyak anak yang Hyukkie pastikan adalah kelas satu. Wookie menarik Hyukkie dan mengajaknya duduk di belakang seorang murid berwajah datar.

Ketika melihat ke depan Hyukkie hanya bisa terpana. Orang itu begitu tampan seperti gambar-gambar dalam komik. "Minho imnida.. sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. Emm aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk suatu misi penting."

Misi? Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian tahu ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini, dan kita akan ah tidak... kita harus mengungkapkannya..."

Baiklah mungkin Hyukkie lebay, tapi rasanya tiba-tiba saja dia merinding.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih adakah yang ingat cerita ini? saya maju mundur sendiri untuk melanjutkannya. Harap dimaklum ya (_ _)/**

**Thanks for : **


	3. Teman-teman Baru

Hyukkie hanya mengikuti seretan tangan Ryeowook, karena dia benar-benar belum tahu apa-apa, tak seperti wookie yang rupanya selama di bus sudah dapat banyak kenalan teman. Kata Wookie ada yang mengadakan pertemuan di salah satu ruangan.

"Ini dia Hyukkie..." Wookie membuka kamar yang jaraknya mungkin sekitar lima kamar dari Hyukkie. Oouw kamar itu sudah diisi dengan berbagai mahluk, ah tidak itu terlalu kasar, maksudnya banyak anak yang Hyukkie pastikan adalah kelas satu. Wookie menarik Hyukkie dan mengajaknya duduk di belakang seorang murid berwajah datar.

Ketika melihat ke depan Hyukkie hanya bisa terpana. Orang itu begitu tampan seperti gambar-gambar dalam komik. "Minho imnida.. sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. Emm aku mengumpulkan kalian semua untuk suatu misi penting."

Misi? Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian tahu ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini, dan kita akan ah tidak... kita harus mengungkapkannya..."

Baiklah mungkin Hyukkie lebay, tapi rasanya tiba-tiba saja dia merinding.

**THE DARK SCHOOL**

**By : Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie mengusap lengan atasnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan merinding itu. Bukan, bukan ucapan orang yang menyebut namanya Minho dan terlihat sekali memiliki sifat _leadership_ di depan itu, penyebabnya. Ada sesuatu lain yang membuatnya merinding. Ada orang yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam, itu mungkin kenapa tiba-tiba ia merinding. Hyukkie pelan memandang berkeliling.

Di atas tempat tidur dengan _bed cover_ bercorak kodok, duduk Minho yang diapit dua orang di kanan dan kirinya. Yang pertama berwajah ramah dan terlihat sangat muda, ujung bibirnya selalu tersungging ke atas. Yang kedua, anehnya berwajah mirip dengan si pertama, hanya kulitnya terlihat lebih gelap begitu pun auranya. Dia memandang ke dinding di sampingnya tanpa ekspresi.

Di tempat duduk bundar yang terletak tepat di depan Minho, duduk seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut tergerai sepinggang. Ia tampak asik mencatat entah apa. Di samping gadis itu, gadis lain terlihat asyik menatap Minho dengan pandangan yang yaaa kau tahu seolah sengatan listrik berusaha ia lempar lewat tatapan matanya pada Minho. Di sampingnya lagi masih seorang gadis duduk bersandar ke dinding. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan.

Dua orang gadis lagi duduk di atas sesuatu... sepertinya koper, mereka asyik berbisik-bisik entah apa. Dandanan mereka mencolok. Lalu seperti dua gadis itu sepasang pemuda juga duduk berdekatan bahkan mereka terlihat seperti berangkulan. Keduanya sama-sama berwajah imut, hanya yang satu terlihat lebih dewasa daripada yang satunya lagi.

Seorang yang duduk di lantai tepat di depan Hyukkie adalah seseorang berwajah datar. Ia memandang lurus ke depan, terlihat terasing sendiri. Di sampingnya seorang namja yang amat terlihat dewasa setidaknya dibanding semua yang ada di sana. Tinggi besar. Dia tak henti mengayun-ayun tubuhnya.

Terakhir dekat dengan meja belajar dan duduk di lantai adalah tiga orang gadis. Yang pertama sedang memandangi Minho juga, yang kedua sedang membaca buku dan yang ketiga, Hyukkie tersentak, 'ini dia!' gadis ini yang membuatnya merinding. Dia sedang memandang Hyukkie lekat. Bahkan ketika ketahuan tengah memandangi Hyukkie pun, ia tak memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tetap memandang hyukkie dengan sorot yang benar-benar membuat Hyukkie merasa diberi tembakan rasa was-was. Akhirnya Hyukkie yang kalah, Hyukkie segera memalingkan pandangan kembali ke depan.

Yang tak diketahui Hyukkie ialah gadis itu menarik bibirnya ke atas. Ia tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Lalu ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah itu barulah ia juga kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Minho yang sedang dibisiki sesuatu oleh namja berwajah ramah di sampingnya.

"Tapi sebelum kita membicarakan soal misi itu, bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan dulu?"

Terdengar gumaman sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Baiklah aku sudah mengenalkan diri kan. Yang di samping kiriku," Minho menunjuk namja ramah yang kini memberi senyuman lebar, " Dia adalah Taemin. Sedang kan yang di sebelah kananku ini, kalian mungkin bisa menebak, ya kembarannya Taemin, namanya Jongin, tapi lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Selanjutnya silakan kalian perkenalkan diri kalian sendiri."

Si gadis kacamata, bernama Rin. Di sampingnya yang sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Minho bernama Ming. Si gadis yang bersandar ke dinding adalah Hyo. Hyukkie yang payah soal ingatan merapalkan berulang-ulang nama-nama mereka, berharap otaknya mau menyimpannya.

Dua orang gadis yang terlihat sekali _fashionista_ dan sepertinya sahabat baik itu adalah Suzy dan Juniel. Mereka rupanya cukup ramah, meski awalnya terlihat amat sombong dan menjaga jarak. Selanjutnya si namja berwajah datar yang hanya mengeluarkan satu kata, - hanya namanya saja tanpa basa basi lainnya-, bernama Kibum. Di sampingnya si namja tinggi besar adalah Kangin, Hyukkie yakin dia pasti lebih tua dari mereka. Sepasang namja yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih adalah Junhyung dan Yoseob. Ada yang lucu saat mereka memperkenalkan diri.

Junhyung berdiri dengan wajah datar dan berkata, "Kalian boleh memanggil kami Junseob."

Yoseob yang tadi juga ikut berdiri dan menebar senyum ramah yang lucu, langsung membeku dan tanpa di duga dengan berani memukul kepala Junhyung, dan anehnya lagi JunHyung yang terlihat seram meski imut itu, sama sekali tak membalas, hanya mengerenyitkan keningnya. Hyukkie memberi kesimpulan sendiri bahwa mereka pasangan.

Selanjutnya, gadis lain yang tadi asyik memandangi Minho juga, bernama Sully. Lalu si gadis yang asyik membaca buku bernama Chizu, rupanya dia adalah keturunan Jepang. Hyukkie sedikit bernapas lega, karena wajah Chizu khas ia akan lebih mudah mengingathnya. Lalu, deg... Hyukkie pelan-pelan memandang gadis terakhir yang ada di ruangan ini, gadis dengan aura mencekam itu.

"Namaku Hayi." Dia tersenyum manis lalu kembali melabuhkan pandangan tajam pada Hyukkie yang langsung merasa lututnya lemas. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Bukan hanya karena penampilannya, dimana dia memakai bando bunga-bunga besar, rambutnya berwarna coklat bersinar yang panjang dan bergelombang sampai pinggang. Ini mengingatkan Hyukkie pada malaikat sekaligus iblis.

"Aku.. Wookie dan ini Eunhyuk..." untunglah suara Wookie, membuat Hyukkie sedikit bisa beralih dari Hayi.

Minho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Ayo semua berdiri dan membuat lingkaran."

Semuanya bangkit, tapi sesaat hanya saling berpandangan saja.

"Ayo! Aku akan membuat permainan agar kita bisa saling mengenal nama masing-masing."

Beberapa terlihat enggan terutama si datar Kibum, tapi rupanya Minho tetap mempunyai kharisma yang bisa membuat orang menurutinya.

"Permainannya adalah melempar bola, sambil melempar bola pada orang yang kita maksud kita harus meneriakkan dengan keras namanya."

Memang permainannya terdengar kekanakkan, tapi walau bagaimanapun mereka akhirnya tertawa-tawa karena permainan itu, dan perasaan kebersamaan itu mulai tumbuh. Bagi Hyukkie tentu ini sangat membantu, dia tak perlu bersusah payah menghapal. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, meski terasa singkat karena mereka melakukannya sambil tertawa-tawa, akhirnya permainan itu dianggap cukup oleh Minho.

"Cha... kita sudah saling mengenalkan. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat jumlah kita ada delapan belas. Katanya dua orang lagi menyusul, entah kapan, hanya itu yang aku dapatkan ketika bertanya pada pihak sekolah. Nah kembali ke topik. Seperti yang kukatakan ada sebuah misi yang harus kita lakukan."

Misi? Hyukkie sebenarnya sedikit senang. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan kesibukan sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia tak mau teringat pada apapun tentang rumah, tidak setelah matanya bengkak karena menangis tak henti. Tapi moodnya memburuk lagi, karena gadis bernama Hayi itu, ada yang tak benar padanya. Itu yang Hyukkie rasakan.

"Kalian tahu, setiap tahunnya akan ada pesta selamat datang dari kakak kelas kita. Mereka akan meminta kita mencari suatu benda pada malam hari. Pihak sekolah pun sudah membolehkan, yang berhasil akan mendapat hadiah sebaliknya yang gagal akan mendapat hukuman. Kabarnya dua tahun terakhir angkatan siswa baru selalu gagal yang berakhir dengan hukuman, yaitu menjadi petugas kebersihan selama satu semester. Bahkan kadang ada juga yang semacam dijadikan budak, tentu tidak secara terang-terangan."

Semua kini mulai menaruh perhatian pada apa yang dikatakan Minho.

"Nah, aku tak ingin terjadi pada angkatan kita. Ayo kita buktikan kita adalah angkatan terhebat. Kita akan mampu menemukan apapun yang mereka suruh kita untuk cari."

Hyukkie tersenyum melihat betapa berapi-apinya Minho. Benar-benar pejuang sejati.

"Untuk itu, diam-diam kita akan meneliti seluruh sekolah ini. Setuju?" Minho memandang berkeliling dengan tatapan tajam bersinarnya.

"Apa itu tak melanggar peraturan?" tanya Rin sambil memegang kacamatanya.

Minho tersenyum, "Tentu saja melanggar peraturan... ya kalau ketahuan," senyuman Minho berubah jadi seringaian. " Aku dan si kembar sudah melakukan sedikit observasi. Ketika tengah malam penjagaan akan lemah. Oleh karena itu, misi kita akan dilakukan pada tengah malam. Kita akan berkumpul bersama di sini dan mencari di mana benda itu berada. Agar ketika waktunya tiba, dalam waktu sekejap kita akan menemukannya."

Terdengar gumaman. Ada yang setuju ada juga yang tidak dengan alasan masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melakukan penyelidikan hanya dengan si kembar, tapi aku ingin bersatu dengan kalian juga sebagai anak tingkat satu. Aku ingin kita menjalin kebersamaan yang erat."

Poin yang bagus, karena beberapa orang yang tak setuju kini mulai ragu.

"Aku ikut! Pasti menyenangkan mengendap-endap malam-malam." Deg. Itu Hayi. Hyukkie diam-diam memandangnya, untunglah dia sedang tidak memandang balik.

"Aku juga!" tanpa di duga, Kibum ikut mengangkat tangannya.

Minho tersenyum pada Kibum dan akhirnya berturut-turut semua pun setuju ikut. Tentu saja termasuk Hyukkie di dalamnya.

"Great. Kalau begitu, rapat rahasia ini kita akhiri sekarang. Kalian boleh kembali kepada kegiatan masing-masing. Dan ingat tetap jaga ini sebagai rahasia."

Semua mengangguk mantap dengan wajah berbinar, rasanya memegang rahasia itu menyenangkan.

Lalu satu persatu meninggalkan kamar yang bisa dipastikan sekarang adalah kamar Minho. Sebelum keluar Hayi kembali memberi pandangan mematikan lagi pada Hyukkie yang tak bisa Hyukkie balas tentu saja. Hyukkie hanya menunduk menghindari pandangan itu.

Lalu Hyukkie dan Wookie pun keluar setelah berbasa-basi sejenak dengan Minho, lebih tepatnya Wookie lah yang berbasa-basi. Mood Hyukkie sudah hancur hingga tingkatan terbawah. Di kamar hanya tertinggal Minho dan si kembar itu.

"Hyukkie, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang..."

'Tidak' teriak Hyukkie dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar tak mau sendirian sekarang ini.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan pembimbingku. Ah apa kau tak menemui pembimbingmu?"

Benar, Hyukkie baru ingat kalau ia punya Siwon. Tapi ia kan belum membuat janji dan ia tak tahu di mana harus menemui Siwon. Hyukkie bahkan belum tahu kamar Siwon di mana. Hyukkie menghela napas.

"Kau bisa mencarinya di aula. Katanya jam segini siswa tingkat dua dan tiga ada di sana, mempersiapkan acara penyambutan siswa baru."

Senyum akhirnya bisa tersungging di bibir Hyukkie. "Errr kau juga mau ke aula? Bagaimana kalau bersama?"

"Emm aku akan bertemu Sungmin Hyung di perpustakaan sebenarnya. Tapi ayo aku antar ke aula."

Tapi kalau begitu Wookie akan telat bertemu dengan pembimbingnya. Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya keras. Lalu ia pun menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ayolah ini bukan sebuah kota besar, ini hanya sebuah kompleks sekolahan, kalau pun tersesat ia pasti akan mudah kembali kan?

"Tak usah Wookie, aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja. Kau segera temui pembimbingmu saja ya."

"Benar kau tak apa?"

Hyukkie segera mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, aula ada tepat di tengah-tengah kompleks, kalau tidak salah begitu kata Sungmin Hyung. Kau ikuti saja jalan ini."

Hyukkie mengangguk lagi, lalu ia melambai pada Wookie yang berjalan menjauh setelah yakin Hyukkie baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

SIAL!

Hyukkie benar-benar mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tersesat? Padahal ia sudah mengikuti jalan setapak. Tapi kini ia berakhir di sebuah taman dan terjebak di sana, taman ini semacam maze. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di tanah dan mulai melamun, lalu tanpa terasa ia menangis. Apalagi langit di atas mulai terlihat berwarna abu, tanda sore menjelang.

Ketika tak juga menemukan titik terang, tangisnya semakin keras. Dan sial lagi karena yang terbayang pertama kali adalah wajahnya. Orang yang ada di list teratas untuk dia lupakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia malah ingat orang itu, tapi kata-katanya bergaung di telinga Hyukkie.

'Jangan takut Hyukkie, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu!'

Hiks! Hyukkie menutup telinganya rapat dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir suara itu. Tapi begitu mata tertutup, bayangannya lah yang sekarang terpampang jelas.

Dia tersenyum dengan senyuman charmingnya dan meneduhkan bagi Hyukkie. Juga tubuh itu yang terlihat tegak dan tepat untuk dijadikan sandaran baginya. Tangannya yang selalu menggenggam tangan Hyukkie, memberinya kekuatan.

Sial! Aku merindukannnya. Hyukkie memaki-maki dalam hatinya.

Ketika akhirnya bayangan itu memudar, kini bermunculan adalah bayangan Umma dan Appanya yang sederhana. Ia ingin pulang. Ia takut. Tak ada yang aman selain rumah. Tak ada. Ia ingin pulang, ia ingin pulang.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Hah? Pelan Hyukkie mengangkat kepalanya. Seseorang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Hyukkie buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan ikut berdiri. Barulah terlihat wajah orang ini. Dingin, tanpa senyum. Pandangannya tajam dan mengingatkan Hyukkie akan seseorang, ah iya.. tatapannya mriip Hayi.

"A.. aku..."

"Bodoh!"

Mata Hyukkie membulat. Orang ini baru saja mengejeknya?

"Sepanjang yang kutahu, tak pernah ada yang tersesat di maze ini, bahkan orang terbodoh sekalipun."

Apa? Hyukkie hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya keras. Tak boleh, ia tak boleh menangis lagi di hadapan orang ini. Atau ia akan lebih mendapatkan hinaannya.

Lalu dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Sesungguhnya Hyukkie ingin mengikuti langkahnya, tapi harga dirinya tak mengizinkan. Langkah orang itu terhenti, pelan dia berbalik, memandang Hyukkie dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau mau terjebak di sini selamanya?"

Harga diri dan ketakutan berperang dalam diri Hyukkie dan tentunya untuk saat ini ketakutannya menang, apalagi langit semakin gelap. Pelan Hyukkie berjalan mengikuti orang itu, yang begitu Hyukkie melangkah, membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie..." sebuah pelukan membuat Hyukkie sedikit terhuyung dan ia langsung menyadari siapa yang saat ini sedang memeluknya erat itu. Siwon Hyung. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa memberitahumu dimana kamarku. Maafkan aku, aku ketua siswa jadi aku sedikit sibuk. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Hyukkie tersenyum pada Siwon yang kini telah melepaskan pelukan dan sedang membolak-balikkan Hyukkie, memeriksanya. "Tak apa Hyung aku hanya sedikit tersesat dan untungnya... dia..." eh .. Hyukkie segera menoleh mencari keberadaan orang itu. Tadi sesampainya di aula, berbarengan dengan pintu aula itu terbuka, ia jadi lupa pada orang itu.

"Dia?"

"Tadi.. orang yang mengantarku itu yang menolongku ... hyung..."

Siwon Hyung malah mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa Hyukkie..."

Deg! Tidak mungkin! Wajah Hyukkie seketika memucat.

"Ah.. atau mungkin tadi dia langsung pergi jadi aku tak melihatnya. Lain kali kalau kita bertemu lagi dengannya kau bisa mengenalkanku."

Hyukkie masih pucat.

"Hyukkie sudah jangan dipikirkan, bagaimana kalau aku mengenalkanmu pada siswa tingkat dua?"

Lalu Siwon menyeret lengan Hyukkie yang masih dalam mode 'trans'nya.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin _imnida_. Oh kau yang bernama Hyuk, aku pembimbing Wookie dan aku juga punya adik yang setingkat kalian namanya Rin."

Hyukkie mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya. Wookie beruntung mendapat pembimbing sebaik dan seramah sungmin, jangan lupakan dia juga sangat imut. Tapi Hyukkie tersenyum ketika ingat bahwa Siwonnya juga tak kalah hebat.

"Aku Yesung, aku pembimbing dari murid yang belum ada."

Auranya aneh. Itu yang Hyukkie rasakan, senyumnya juga mengandung banyak misteri. Apalagi tatapan matanya, tapi sebagai bentuk kesopanan tentu saja Hyukkie tetap membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Jonghun, pembimbing dari Yoseob." Yang satu ini tak banyak bicara tapi senyumnya ramah.

Terakhir seorang namja yang bergelayut manja pada Jonghun mendekat dan memegang tangan Hyukkie lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Aku Hongki, aku pembimbing Junhyung. Kau manis sekali Hyukkie... ah iya panggil kami.." Hongki menunjuk dirinya dan Jonhyung, "JongKi"

Mwo? Ini mengingatkan Hyukkie akan perkenalan seseorang. Hyukkie kembali memasang senyum dan membungkuk.

"Tadi kami hampir mencarimu, karena Wookie mengatakan kau akan ke aula, tapi kau tak muncul juga." terdengar lagi suara Sungmin.

"Emm mianhae... aku tersesat.. emmmm di... di... taman..."

Semua terdiam dan memandang Hyukkie heran, untunglah mereka tak menertawakan atau mengeluarkan ejekan sedikitpun.

"Kenapa bisa? Maze itu tidak dibuat rumit, hanya memanfaatkan lahan tersisa di belakang kebun. Dan lagi pula, kalau kau berjalan lurus, kau seharunya tak sampai ke taman." Sungmin terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan ekspresi heran.

Hyukkie mengingat-ingat lagi, dan seingatnya ia memang berjalan lurus mengikuti alur jalan yang dibentuk dari rekatan kerikil-kerikil kecil itu, atau tadi tanpa sadar ia membelok? Entahlah.

"Sudahlah yang pasti kau sudah selamat sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling sekarang Hyukkie." Kemudian Siwon berbalik pada rekan-rekan tingkat dua-nya. "Aku duluan ya. Tolong kalian selesaikan rencana kita tadi."

Semua mengangguk. Siwon langsung menarik tangan Hyukkie dan berjalan ke luar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah ini tempat terakhir Hyukkie. Kau lihat kan dibalik pagar kawat ini adalah hutan. Kita dilarang masuk ke sana kecuali pada waktu-waktu yang dibolehkan. Untuk keamanan, pagar ini dialiri listrik. Tenang saja bukan tegangan yang bisa mematikan, hanya memberi efek kejut dan kalau terlalu lama, mungkin hanya menyebabkan pingsan."

Hyukkie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia berharap tak usah ada kunjungan ke hutan itu. Lihat bahkan hutan yang permukaan ini saja sudah terlihat segelap dan menakutkan itu, apalagi bagian tengahnya?

"Kamar siswa tingkat dua ada di deretan ke dua asrama, aku yang pertama. Kau bisa menemukan namaku tercetak di pintunya."

Hyukkie kembali hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Emmmm ya.. tentu saja Hyung."

Siwon menghembuskan napas, dipegangnya bahu Hyukkie dan diremasnya pelan. "Setiap orang memang butuh adaptasi di tempat baru. Ada yang dengan mudah beradaptasi ada juga yang sulit. Tapi bagaimanapun, lama-lama kau pasti bisa terbiasa. Ingat aku ada di sini untuk membantumu."

Perasaan sesak itu menempa Hyukkie lagi, kenapa Siwon harus mengatakan sesuatu yang mirip dengan orang itu. Hyukkie tak ingin percaya lagi pada hal semacam itu. Ia sedang berusaha hidup di atas kakinya sendiri. Tapi... tapi hatinya terlalu rapuh, ia tak bisa mengabaikan ajakan persahabatan sesakit apapun trauma persahabatannya dulu.

"_Gomawo hyung_..."

Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk Hyukkie erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke kita bagi ke dalam dua kelompok. Aku pastikan bagain depan tak ada, karena itu komplek asrama pengajar, tak boleh ada yang masuk ke sana tanpa izin. Ruangan-ruangan kelas juga tak mungkin, karena ruangan kelas hanya dibuka pada saat waktu sekolah tiba. Aula terlalu luas jadi kita bisa coret juga. Kita tinggal periksa bagian belakang, kelompokku dan.. emmmm.. si kembar, lalu.." Minho memandang berkeliling. "Kibum, Hyukkie, Rin, Ming, Sully, dan ah kau saja Hayi... kita ke kanan. Sisanya ke arah kiri. Ingat hati-hati dan nyalakan senter hanya dalam keadaan terdesak."

Hyukkie benar-benar takjub karena Minho bahkan sudah hapal semua naman teman-teman. Benar-benar dia pantas menyandang ketua angkatan satu. Dan sepertinya dengan kesepakatan tak tertulis, dia sudah dijadikan ketua, karena semua mengangguk setuju. Lalu Hyukkie tersentak ketika aura tak enak menghampirnya lagi, dan ia baru sadar kalau Minho menyebutkan nama Hayi dalam kelompoknya.

Sebelum sempat protes, kumpulan itu sudah membuat dua kelompok.

"Baiklah.. _hwaiting_! Ingat kita yang terbaik!" Minho memberi kata-kata terakhirnya.

Hyukkie melihat Wookie memberinya kepalan tangan menyemangati sebelum berlalu dengan kelompoknya.

"Kau boleh memegang tanganku kalau takut." Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati wajah datar Kibum. Matanya mengerjap. Kibum mengajaknya bicara?

"Errrr... gomawo..." pelan Hyukkie menggapai lengan Kibum dan mencengkramnya, apalagi ketika dirasakannya tatapan Hayi lagi.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa bangunan yang Hyukkie lupa lagi apa saja itu. Di tiap bangunan Mereka berdiam dan melihat-lihat sekitar, ketika tak melihat ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mereka akan kembali mengendap-endap. Ketika melewati bangunan yang Hyukkie yakin adalah kantin, terlihat kilasan senter dan suara obrolan. Karena kejadian itu begitu mendadak, mereka terbagi dua mencari jalan sendiri-sendiri untuk bersembunyi. Hyukkie bersyukur karena ia masih memegang lengan Kibum dan rupanya mereka bersama Minho juga, sementara sisanya ke arah sebaliknya.

Minho melambaikan tangannya memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya, karena para keamnan itu sepertinya malah berjalan ke arah mereka. Setelah sedikit jauh, mereka berlari. Lalu setelah merasa aman, Minho berhenti yang langsung diikuti oleh Hyukkie dan Kibum di belakangnya. Sepertinya ini sudah bagian belakang sekali. Mereka lalu duduk menyandar pada dinding bangunan terdekat di sana.

"Syukurlah..." Minho mengatur napasnya. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja dan seperti kesepakan kita berkumpul lagi di kamarku jam 11 ya."

Sisanya hanya bisa mengangguk. Sesaat hanya hening, sampai terdengar desisan Minho yang rupanya sedang mengintip jendela bangunan ini.

"Oh my... apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie bersyukur semalam Wookie menginap di kamarnya dan bersyukur lagi karena mereka langsung tertidur begitu menyentuh bantal, efek kelelahan. Jadi ia tak harus mengingat apa yang ia lihat. Apalagi Minho memintanya dan Kibum untuk merahasiakan sementara ini. Dengan masih menguap Hyukkie keluar dan menuju kamar Wookie yang memang pagi-pagi sekali sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

Ini hari pertama mereka masuk ke kelas, pada sekolah normal memang masih kegiatan pengenalan. Tapi kurikulum di sini agak berbeda.

Wookie terlihat sama mengantuknya ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama dan saling menyapa ketika berpapasan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Minho kelihatan memberi isyarat yang sama seperti semalam begitu mereka berpapasan, Hyukkie mengangguk samar.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka duduk sesuai dengan pengaturan dari wali kelas.

"Ah iya Songsaengnim juga akan mengumumkan dua murid yang kemarin telat dan tak bisa hadir." Wali kelas lalu keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan dua siswa.

Hyukkie membeku di tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

Dia orang yang ingin dilupakannya bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini.

"Donghae imnida..."

Dan orang itu bukankah orang yang kemarin? Si mulut pedas yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kyuhyun imnida.."

Keduanya membungkuk, lalu dalam saat bersamaan memandang Hyukkie yang benar-benar merasa darahnya turun ke titik rendah secara cepat.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah berkomentar :**

Iss sie jewels : misi '30 hari mencari cinta' kkkkk  
Guest : aku selalu merasa dia sedewasa dirimu eonnie :)  
Little Tonks : wah ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Tonks? Hihi gomawo :D  
bluerissing : lama tidaknya tergantung ide dan mood kkk dan kadang tergantung yang ripiu #plakk  
iekha 12693 : wuaah maaf membuatmu menunggu lama T . T. Ne gomawo, fighting!  
lyndaariez : udah kejawab kan pertanyaannya di chap ini lynda :D  
kyuhyuk love : emmm rahasianya adalah... nantikan di episode selanjutnya #smirk  
Oncean Fox : pengen lanjut dari lama, tapi begitulah banyak sekali gangguannya ...  
Arit291 : gomawo agi :D cerita ini entah mau dibawa ke mana kkkk  
i0407kidz : wah noona? Namjakan dirimu? Emmmm soal itu... kita lihat saja nanti #smirk ne ganbarro :D  
Anonymouss : iya semoga mysterinya gak failed ya... semangkaaa! #plakk  
LonelyKim : errrr enggak juga, hihih gak terlalu gimana sama wonhyuk #plakk tapi suka sih lihatin momen mereka. Soal itu udah lihat kan siapa? Hehhe  
Song Je Yoo : ne, gomawo. Yang ini deg deg an lagi kah?  
Laila r mubarok : itu bukan rapat resmi kok kkkkk  
Nana : makasih udah mau nungguin FF yang jamuran ini :') makasih juga udah suka :')  
myfishy77 : errr soal kopel, let see aja ya hehehehh #garuk kepala

**Silakan bagi yang ingin, berkomentar, mengkritik, memberi masukan, menebak atau apapun itu berupa ripiu :)**

**Kamsahamnida, Arigatou #bow**


	4. Confuse

**THE DARK SCHOOL**

**By : Ciezie **

**Warning : Aneh, Typo, no edit**

**Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie bersyukur semalam Wookie menginap di kamarnya dan bersyukur lagi karena mereka langsung tertidur begitu menyentuh bantal, efek kelelahan. Jadi ia tak harus mengingat apa yang ia lihat. Apalagi Minho memintanya dan Kibum untuk merahasiakan ini sementara. Dengan masih menguap Hyukkie keluar dan menuju kamar Wookie -yang memang pagi-pagi sekali sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Ini hari pertama mereka masuk ke kelas, pada sekolah normal memang masih kegiatan pengenalan. Tapi kurikulum di sini agak berbeda.

Wookie terlihat sama mengantuknya ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama dan saling menyapa ketika berpapasan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Minho kelihatan memberi isyarat yang sama seperti semalam begitu mereka berpapasan, Hyukkie mengangguk samar.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka duduk sesuai dengan pengaturan dari wali kelas.

"Ah iya Songsaengnim juga akan mengumumkan dua murid yang kemarin telat dan tak bisa hadir." Wali kelas lalu keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan dua siswa.

Hyukkie membeku di tempatnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

Dia orang yang ingin dilupakannya bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini.

"Donghae imnida..."

Dan orang itu bukankah orang yang kemarin? Si mulut pedas yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kyuhyun imnida.."

Keduanya membungkuk, lalu dalam saat bersamaan memandang Hyukkie yang benar-benar merasa darahnya turun ke titik rendah secara cepat.

.

.

.

.

Donghae duduk di kursi samping Hyukkie, dan itu hanya membuat Hyukkie teringat semua kenangan buruk. Hyukkie menunduk sedalam yang ia bisa, hingga tak menyadari Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya.

"Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie mulai mengumpat itu.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia tetap ingin menoleh mendengar suara itu? Hyukkie merapatkan giginya menahan godaan untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Cukup. Bukankah ini yang diinginkan Hae, mereka berdua tak pernah saling kenal dan tak usah bersapa ketika bertemu.

Tapi kenapa dia juga sekolah di sini? Terlebih lagi untuk apa dia menyapanya?

Untunglah guru memulai pelajarannya, sehingga Hyukkie tak harus berpura-pura tak mendengar lagi. Dia tak henti menarik dan mengeluarkan napas pelan agar dadanya tak terasa sesak. Ia jadi ingin pulang sekarang. Ia tak mau bersama Hae di sini. Ia tak mau. Berusaha melupakan Hae meskipun sedikit bukan hal yang mudah dia lakukan.

Begitu istirahat berbunyi, Hyukkie segera berlari bahkan mengabaikan tatapan heran Seongsangnim yang baru saja akan menutup pelajaran, juga mengabaikan teriakan Wookie. Ia harus pergi dari Hae, hanya itu yang ia ingat dan dia pun berlari terus. Bahkan juga melupakan bagaimana buruknya dia soal mengingat jalan.

Sampai di sebuah tempat lapang, ah iya ini lapangan olahraga. Hyukkie duduk di salah satu kursi tempat menonton dan mulai menenangkan diri.

"Cengeng! Ternyata memang sama!"

Deg!

Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang benar-benar ia takuti. Hayi. Dia sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang penyangga. Dan sumpah Hyukkie yakin tak ada yang mengikutinya tadi. Tapi kenapa secara tiba-tiba Hayi ada di sini?

"Aku tak suka padamu! Sama seperti dulu!" tatapan tajam itu kembali berlabuh pada Hyukkie yang langsung merasa hawa dingin menyapunya.

"Tapi seperti dulu juga, aku tak bisa menyakitimu atau dia akan tersakiti."

Hyukkie benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan Hayi.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! "

Deg!

Kali ini Hyukkie menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang beridiri berjarak 5 tempat duduk darinya. Dan sumpah juga, Hyukkie yakin Kyuhyun tadi masih ada di kelasnya, dan ia yakin tak ada yang mengikutinya.

Hayi dan Kyuhyun saling melempar tatapan yang membuat suasana seakan mendung tiba-tiba. Angin semakin keras berhembus. Hyukkie bahkan menggigil di tempatnya. Dia tak berani memandang keduanya, ia hanya menunduk dalam di tempatnya.

Apa lagi ini Tuhan?

Lalu semua berhenti. Angin berhenti bertiup, awan mendung tak lagi menghalangi cahaya matahari. Hyukkie pelan-pelan mendongak. Ia menatap ke kanan, sosok Hayi tak ada lagi di sana. Pelan dia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya. DI sana masih ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Untuk sesaat Hyukkie bersumpah tatapan itu begitu hangat.

"Jangan berada di luar sendirian seperti ini. Apa kau ingin tersesat lagi. Ciih orang bodoh yang merepotkan!"

Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya keras. Tapi takkan ada yang menghiburnya seperti dulu di rumah. Tak ada Umma yang akan menenangkannya dan memahami sifat cengengnya. Hyukkie hanya bangkit dan berlari dari sana. Berusaha mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie... kau dari mana? Ada apa?"

Hyukkie buru-buru tersenyum pada Wookie yang rupanya sudah menunggu di depan kamarnya. "Errr aku hanya tak kuat ingin... errr ke toilet wookie..."

"Ooh ya ampun. Ayo kita ke kantin sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Wookie menarik tangan Hyukkie. Diam-diam pikiran Hyukkie berkelana lagi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini? Ada apa dengan Hayi dan Kyuhyun? Dan satu lagi kenapa harus ada Hae?

.

.

.

.

.

Untunglah Hae tak berusaha membuka komunikasi lagi pada pelajaran berikutnya bahkan sampai pulang. Sejujurnya Hyukkie ingin sekali bertanya pada Hae, mungkin saja kan Hae sekarang sudah siap menjelaskan semua sikapnya dulu. Tapi.. tapi ... ada bagian hatinya yang sakit. Ia belum siap berbincang apapun dengan Hae.

Tibalah saat pencarian harta karun. Tidak terlalu lama mereka bisa menemukannya. Rupanya diam-diam Minho menyelidiki sisa tempat yang tak sempat mereka periksa. Benar-benar berjiwa kompetitif. Hasilnya mau tak mau siswa tingkat dua tak bisa memberi mereka hukuman. Hadiahnya pun sangat menyenangkan. Mereka akan berkunjung ke sebuah pemandian alami di sebrang Dark School.

"Hyukkie kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukkie menoleh dan mendapati Minho tentu saja dengan dua pengawal ah maksudnya si kembar. Semalam jujur Hyukkie sangat ketakutan. Tapi siang hari ia tak terlalu takut, terlebih kemenangan dan acara jalan-jalan ini membuatnya sedikit lupa.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ya kecuali saat kejadian Kyuhyun dan Hayi yang seaneh kejadian semalam.

"Ingat kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau kau merasa takut, datang saja padaku."

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tak mau membuka persahabatan dengan siapapun lagi meski ia ingin, ah bukan ia sangat butuh sekarang, sangat teramat butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

Lalu Hyukkie merasa tangannya ditarik, rupanya ketika pikirannya melayang dan tak sadar sekitar tadi, Minho mendekat dan menggamit tangannya. Minho lalu member tanda agar si kembar berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Dengar! Aku serius mengatakan ini. Aku ada di sini untukmu, ingat itu Hyukkie. Aku ada di pihakmu. Masih akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi lebih dari saat kau melihat proses pengambilan darah anak-anak tingkat dua semalam. Kau takkan bisa mundur, tapi ingat selalu ada pertolongan untuk orang-orang yang berdiri dan berjalan dalam arah yang benar. Aku ada di sini untukmu, ingat itu Hyukkie. Dan banyak lagi yang lain. Jangan pernah takut."

Suara deheman, membuat Miho memundurkan badannya. Hyukkie tampak membeku di tempatnya, tak mengerti apa maksud Minho. Semuanya tak bisa ia sambungkan dengan kekuatan otaknya yang saat ini sedang sibuk pula mengurai berbagai persoalan lainnya.

"Hyukkie, ada masalah?"

Hyukkie menoleh pelan dan mendapati wajah Siwon yang begitu teduh. Matanya terasa panas begitu saja. Bolehkah ia bersandar pada seseorang?

"Saya duluan kalau begitu. Selamat siang Sunbae. Hyukkie ingat apa yang aku katakana tadi." Desis Minho di telinga Hyukkie pada kalimat terakhir.

Begitu Minho menjauh, Siwon mendekat dan menyentuh kedua bahu Hyukkie yang lemas.

"_Gwaenchana?" _tanyanya lembut.

"Bo.. bolehkah.. kita duduk di sini sebentar… emmm… Si… Hyung…?"

Siwon tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan Hyukkie, mengajaknya masuk ke rerimbunan pohon dan duduk di bawahnya. Siwon lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon dan memejamkan mata.

"Kebetulan, aku juga ingin beristirahat. Ayo kau juga istirahat sebanyak yang kau mau."

Begitu didengarnya dengkuran halus Siwon, Hyukkie tak tahan lagi dan mulai menangis dalam diam. Ini semua terlalu membingungkannya. Dia hanya seseorang yang kekanak-kanakan. Dia takut, sedih dan rindu. Semua ini memberatinya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Setiap air mata menetes, Hyukkie berusaha untuk menghapusnya tak berbekas, meski semakin lama semakin menderas saja. Bahkan ia kesusahan untuk menyembunyikan isakannya.

Sementara itu diam-diam Siwon mendengar dan melihat kerapuhan Hyukkie. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghiburnya. Maka ia pikir, biarkan saja menangis, karena menangis akan melegakan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie menempel pada Siwon seharian itu. Lagipula wookie juga asyik dengan Sungmin. Hampir semua asyik dengan pembimbingnya masing-masing, meski masih tetap bergerombol. Hyukkie juga bersyukur, Kyuhyun atau pun Hayi tak terlihat di manapun, mereka sepertinya tak ikut acara rekreasi ini. Donghae kelihatan menjaga jarak.

Hanya ketika pulang, Hyukkie dilanda kebingungan lagi. Ia tak mau sendirian setidaknya saat ini.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Hah?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Ayo kau ikut saja!"

Diam-diam Hyukkie tersenyum. Rupanya Siwon mengajaknya ke ruang rekreasi. Di sana ada TV lengkap dengan DVD player. Ada juga tempat bermain game.

"Tempat ini boleh dikunjungi hanya pada jam di luar jam pelajaran. Kau mau main game?"

Hyukkie tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Akhirnya rasa sesaknya berkurang lagi. Apalagi ketika Siwon menawarkannya untuk menginap di kamarnya malam itu. Benar-benar Hyukkie tak tahu harus berterimakasih bagaimana lagi pada pembimbingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hyukkie berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak. Di samping kanan-kirinya banyak rumah-rumah Korea era dulu. Lalu ketika memandang tubuhnya sendiri, Hyukkie baru sadar kalau bajunya pun baju tradisional. Apakah ia sedang ada di tempat rekreasi Korea jaman dahulu?_

_Langkahnya terhenti di sebuh gerbang kayu tinggi dan kokoh. Hyukkie hanya diam tapi gerbang itu lalu terbuka sendiri, sebuah lapangan luas menyambutnya. Hyukkie bisa membayangkan akan berapa banyak orang kalau mereka berbaris di sini, mungkin ribuan. Kakinya melangkah lagi dan ia sampai pada pintu besar lagi. Kembali pintu itu juga terbuka._

_Hyukkie sedikit terdiam sekarang, di sana sedang berkumpul banyak orang. Semua duduk dengan rapid an khidmat melingkar. Di depan, di sebuah singgasana, seseorang sedang duduk bersila dengan kening mengerut._

_Dan itu di tengah tengah seseorang sedang bersimpuh. Hyukkie tanpa sadar mendekat. Sepertinya orang-orang ini tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya. Mungkin ia seperti abu?_

_Setelah dekat baru bisa Hyukkie dapati bahwa seseorang ini adalah seorang perempuan. Dan ditilik dari pakaiannya, sepertinya bukan dari kalangan biasa. _

"_Angkat wajahmu!" terdengar suara menggema._

_Pelan gadis itu mengangkat badannya, dan Hyukkie tersentak melihatnya._

_Itu….. kenapa gadis itu mirip dengan…. _

_._

_._

_._

Hyukkie terbangun, badannya bergetaran. Mimpi apa barusan? Semakin ia coba ingat, bayangan mimpi itu pun mengabur. Bahkan ia pun tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia mimpikan.

"Hyukkie…." Terdengar suara parau, Hyukkie menoleh ke bawah. Siwon bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. "Kau tak bisa tidur?"

Hyukkie mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Siwon berdiri lalu berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidurlah, ada aku di sini. Takkan ada hal buruk terjadi." Siwon menarik tangan Hyukkie mengajaknya berbaring.

Hyukkie berusaha memejamkan matanya dan ia pun bisa lelap lagi, apalagi tangan Siwon yang memeluknya terasa sehangat tangan Umma. Ya tak ada yang perlu dia takutkan. Kecuali….

Saat ia membuka mata lagi, ia melihat sepasang mata tajam.

Ini bukan Siwon…

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

**Oncean FOX : **Hayi itu adalah Lee Hi .. penyanyi cewek keluaran JYP.. sukaa banget ma dia ^^ maaf ya apdetnya super duper ngaret :/

**Nana :** Soal Hayi udah dijawab di atas heheh. Ya dia emang hangat #plakkk. Wah pesan moral yang manakah itu? #penasaran. mianhae lama ya :/

**Guest :** Udah lanjuttt :D

**Iss Sie Jewel :** Udah lanjut nie.. mianhae ya lama Iss Sie :/

**Kim Hyun Soo :** makasih makasih heheh soal itu lihat nanti ya XD

**Guest :** Cuma beberapa yang akan jadi peran utama kok hehehe ya dan itu memang Lee Hi eonnie .. pengen nyoba nulis dengan peran banyak sejak dahulu kala tapi baru bisa sekarang … jadi bgtulah masih amatiran huhuh

**Anonymouss :** hehheh tebak Kyuhyun itu sapa? Kalau benar dikasih hadiah deh wkwkwkwkkwkw mianhae lambat lanjutannya …

**ChwangMine95 :** jinja punya video NC KyuHyuk? #slap… wkwwkwk selalu deh komenmu meramaikan harku… kalau bener bisa ngasih tuh Video.. apdetnya sehari sekali dah wkwkkwk

**Kyuhyuk love :** maaaaaff ya lanjutannya lama T.T aaamin juga deg #plakkk

**LonelyKim :** Dia emang hantu kok.. #dijitkaKyu… soal pair ada enggak ya? Menurut Kim gimana bagusnya? #malah balik nanya… hihihi gak pa pa kim double jadi nambahin jumlah ripiu kkkkkk

**J Clou :** ahahha dia mah ada maunya baeknya.. #dideathglare ama Bum #mengkeretsendiri. Kyu emang hantu kok.. #dijitakKyulagi. Nde gomawooo :D

**Irinda Nurafridawati :** heeii saya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih atas semua ripiumu di FF yang lain #terharumasihada yang bersedia ripiu di sana. :') terimakasih ya itu bikin semangat :D

**Rain Drop Lover :** benarkah mysterynya kerasa? #gakyakinsendiri.. gomawo mianhae lama :')

**Laila R Mubarok :** eonnie juga bingung sendiri #dijitak.. yang berperan gak semua kok… hehehehe

**Arit291 :** un suka kok ama Minho jiwa kompetitifnya itu daebakkkkkk

**Chen Clouds :** emmm soal itu lihat nanti ya hehehhe #nyengir

**Iekha 12693 :** gak pa pa hehheh.. gomawoo iekha n mianhae gak bisa apdet cepet TT,TT

**Cho ri rin :** makasih :D mianhae apdetnya lelet ya :/

**K my name :** semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter #plakkkk hihihihi gomawo :D


	5. Dongeng?

**THE DARK SCHOOL**

**By : Ciezie **

**Warning : Aneh, Typo, no edit**

**Semua cast milik dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya, tapi cerita ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Hyukkie terbangun, badannya bergetaran. Mimpi apa barusan? Semakin ia coba ingat, bayangan mimpi itu pun mengabur. Bahkan ia pun tak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia mimpikan.

"Hyukkie…." Terdengar suara parau, Hyukkie menoleh ke bawah. Siwon bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. "Kau tak bisa tidur?"

Hyukkie mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Siwon berdiri lalu berbaring di sampingnya. "Tidurlah, ada aku di sini. Takkan ada hal buruk terjadi." Siwon menarik tangan Hyukkie mengajaknya berbaring.

Hyukkie berusaha memejamkan matanya dan ia pun bisa lelap lagi, apalagi tangan Siwon yang memeluknya terasa sehangat tangan Umma. Ya tak ada yang perlu dia takutkan. Kecuali….

Saat ia membuka mata lagi, ia melihat sepasang mata tajam.

Ini bukan Siwon…

.

.

.

.

.

Badan Hyukkie bergetaran. Kenapa semuanya seakan berhenti. Waktu seakan dibekukan. Hanya ada Hyukkie dan dia. Dia si pemilik mata tajam itu. Dia memandang Hyukkie seolah bisa menembus sampai ke dalam titik-titik terdalamnya.

Hyukkie ingin bertanya siapa dia. Tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tangan sosok itu terangkat dan mengelus pipi Hyukkie.

"Milikku..." desisnya.

Lalu semua berhenti. Semua berputar lagi.

Hyukkie merasa bahunya diguncang-guncang.

"Hey... _gwaenchana? _ Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati wajah khawatir Siwon.

"Akhirnya, kau bangun dan hanya diam begitu dari tadi. Kau mimpi buruk?"

Jadi itu mimpi? Hyukkie tak yakin sendiri. itu terlalu nyata. Ia yakin itu berbeda dari mimpi, tapi tak ada penjelasan lebih masuk akan dari menyebut bahwa itu mimpi. Hyukkie memberi senyum lemah dan mengangguk.

Siwon mengusap bahu Hyukkie. "Sudahlah kau pasti bisa melupakan mimpi itu dengan cepat."

Hyukkie masih menarik dan mengeluarkan napas dengan berat. Itu bukan mimpi. Kenapa kesimpulan itu terus berdengung-dengung di kepalanya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Seketika itu juga bayangan mata tajam itu terlihat jelas. Dia seakan bisa membunuh hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

"Hyukkiee..."

Dan Hyukkie sangat bersyukur ketika Siwon mengguncangkan bahunya membuat bayangan itu buyar.

"Ayo..."

Hyukkie hanya mengikuti tarikan Siwon tanpa benar-benar mengerti apa yang dia lakukan. Lalu dirasanya aliran air diusapkan pada wajahnay dengan lembut. Akhirnya dia bisa sadar. Ditatapnya Siwon dengan tatapan berkaca. Ia takut. Sungguh.

Siwon yang tak tahu kenapa Hyukkie tiba-tiba begitu, hanya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mimpi buruk itu akan terlupa begitu saja. Jangan diingat-ingat."

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Siwon menghilang, seseorang muncul di hadapan Hyukkie. Hyukkie berdesis-desis dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia juga harus muncul sekarang. Setelah dia bisa tenang dan hendak masuk ke kelas.

"Hyukkie..."

Bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya saja terasa menyakitkan. Hyukkie menatapnya kosong.

"Mianhae..."

Kenapa dunia rasanya kembali berhenti berputar meninggalkannya bersama orang yang ingin dilupakannya ini. Bersama Donghae. Kenapa tak ada yang menariknya menjauh dari namja yang begitu menyakitinya ini.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya..."

Terpaksa. Dan butuh waktu hampir satu tahun untuk menjelaskan betapa ia terpaksa. Apa dia tak tahu bagaimana terlukanya Hyukkie ketika ditinggal sendiri. Bagaimana ia harus menerima mentah-mentah rumor yang beredar di sekolah ketika Donghae menghilang begitu saja. Semua menuduhnya sebagai biang keladi. Padahal ia lah yang paling terluka. Ia tak punya pegangan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau menderita dan aku selalu memperhatikanmu tapi aku tak bisa mendekatimu."

Lalu kenapa dia kembali sekarang? Hyukkie hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Karena aku akan melindungimu. Tak peduli aku harus berada di pihak mana, apa yang mengalir di darahku. Kau lah yang akan kulindungi. Aku tak peduli lagi."

Melindungi? Hyukkie tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tak harus mempercayaiku sekarang. Akan ada tiba saatnya aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku. Sementara itu aku akan menerima pembalasanmu. Kau boleh membalas semua sakitmu. Lakukan apapun itu. Hanya... jangan diamkan aku terlalu lama..."

Lalu setelah memberi senyum lemah, Donghae masuk ke kelas.

Hyukkie masih akan ada di depan kelas itu kalau saja seseorang tidak menarik tangannya memasukkannya ke kelas lalu mendudukannya di bangkunya. Hyukkie baru bisa menyadari setelah duduk. Rupanya itu Kibum. Dia memandang Hyukkie. Tak tersenyum. Tapi pandangannya entah kenapa menenangkan, membuat rasa pengap itu perlahan menguap.

Kemudian songsaenim masuk dan dimulailah pelajaran. Semua senyap tapi sekaligus waspada. Jelas sekali ada dua kubu di sana. Hanya satu orang yang mungkin tak tahu apa-apa di kelas itu. Ya hanya dia.

.

.

.

.

Hyukkie segera keluar sebelum siapapun sempat menyapanya. Dia sedang tak butuh ditemani. Kalau pun ada, ia ingin ditemani Siwon. Tapi sepertinya jadwal Siwon padat. Maka Hyukkie memutuskan untuk sendirian saja. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang. Berbeda dengan taman yang dulu ada mazenya. Taman ini sedikit lebih luas dengan kolam kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Beberapa burung terlihat berterbangan.

Hyukkie mendudukkan badannya di rerumputan.

"Kau takkan tersesat lagi..."

Rasanya jantungnya akan copot mendengar suara itu. Dan semakin akan copot ketika seseorang menjatuhkan diri dari dahan pohon di belakangnya.

Kyu?

Kapan orang itu ke sini. Hyukkie tak terlalu konsentrasi di kelas tadi jadi dia tak tahu apa Kyu tadi menghadiri kelas atau tidak.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanyanya setelah bisa menguasai diri. Sekedar berbasa basi.

"Kenapa aku harus? Pelajarannya selalu itu saja, aku bosan mendengarkannya."

Hyukkie mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti lalu berdesis 'aneh'.

"Hei.. aku mendengar itu. Tapi tak apa aku suka kata aneh."

Hyukkie hanya membulatkan matanya. Aneh sekali rasanya harus berduaan dengan orang aneh, yang kadang terlihat keras , lembut dan normal di saat yang berbeda-beda.

Dia lalu duduk di samping Hyukkie dibatasi sedikit jarak. Untunglah perasaan takut itu tak menyapa Hyukkie lagi.

"Kau pernah membaca dongeng?"

Dongeng? Kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertanya itu. Tapi melihat raut wajah serius Kyuhyun, Hyukkie akhirnya menjawab juga. "Ketika kecil aku membaca beberapa dongeng, dan Umma juga sering membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Lalu dongha... " Hyukkie berhenti di sana. Ya sejak kecil dia dekat dengan Donghae dan mereka berdua terkadang membaca bersama. "Emmm ya maksudku, aku sering membaca atau mendengar dongeng."

"Kau tahu, dongeng itu kadang berasal dari kejadian sebenarnya."

Hyukkie mendengus. Ayolah dia sudah besar. Dia sudah bisa membedakan mana fiksi dan mana kenyataan.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengintimidasi. "Emmm bu.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja sulit mempercayai dongeng itu nyata di abad sekarang kan?"

"Dulu juga tak ada percaya kalau dinosaurus itu pernah ada, dianggap mitos. Tapi ilmu pengetahuan berhasil membuktikan itu ada kan. Pergi ke bulan juga dianggap dongeng, tapi manusia berhasil pergi ke sana kan?"

Kening Hyukkie mengerut tapi ia mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ah maksudku, kau harus percaya ada banyak hal yang tak mungkin sebenarnya mungkin saja terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terlihat lebih serius, bahkan hyukkie bisa merasakan Kyuhyun lebih awas dengan sekeliling. Badannya mendekat pada Hyukkie dan berbisik lirih. "Banyak dongeng yang sebenarnya nyata. Banyak hal yang menurtmu mustahil tapi benar-benar ada. Kalau kau ada waktu, pergi lah ke perpustakaan. Di bagian cerita legenda ada yang menarik. Aku menuliskan namaku di sana."

Hyukkie benar-benar mengerutkan keningnya, bahkan meski pun Kyuhyun telah berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Apa maksudnya?

"Hyukkie..."

Wookie berlari mendekat, "Ternyata kau di sini, kami mencari-carimu. Siwon Hyung juga, kami kira kau tersesat lagi."

"Heee? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan Wookie..."

Wookie tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Iya.. kami hanya cemas."

"Kami?"

"Iya bahkan Minho sampai mengerahkan anak buahnya mencarimu. Maksudnya anak tingkat pertama. Hebatnya semua langsung menurut. Wibawa kepemimpinan benar-benar menyala-nyala di tubuhnya."

Hyukkie tersenyum membayangkan Minho yang menyala-nyala. Tapi senyumnya memudar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa Minho harus sekhawatir itu? Ia jadi ingat apa yang Minho katakan waktu mereka hendak pergi bertamasya kemarin. Akan ada banyak kejadian aneh lebih dari ini?

"ya sudah ayo kembali, sebelum mereka frustasi karena tak menemukanmu ..." Wookie terkekeh sambil menarik lengan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir, dan Hyukkie memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Selain mencari bahan tugas, ia ingin mencari buku yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia sedikit terperangah ketika memasuki perpustakaan yang super besar itu, hampir menyamai besar aula. Menghela napas, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan buku dongeng yang dimaksud.

"Hyukkie..."

"Eh... Chizu?"

Gadis bermata sipit khas negara jepang itu tersenyum. "Aku petugas perpustakaan, aku mendaftarkan diriku sebagai petugas bantu. Kau mau mencari buku tugas?"

Hyukkie mengangguk sekaligus merasa bersyukur, kalau pada Chizu ia takkan malu bertanya. Sesuatu pada gadis itu membuat siapapun akan merasa aman bersamanya.

"Tunggu sebentar~~ " Chizu menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil. "Kau tinggal cari di rak ini. Aku tadi sudah mendapatkannya."

Hyukkie menerima itu dengan senyum terkembang, "Gomawo. Ah iya kalau buku dongeng ada di rak mana?"

"Di rak bagian belakang, dongeng termasuk sastra. Buku dongeng apa yang ingin kau cari, aku bisa carikan datanya..."

Hyukkie menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Kyuhyun tak menyebutkan judulnya. "Emmm adakah yang di covernya mungkin tertulis nama Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ah itu dia bilang ada buku dongeng bagus yang harus kubaca yang tertulis namanya..." Tak ada alasan yang lebih bagus jadi biar saja jujur sekalian pikir Hyukkie.

"Sepertinya tidak ada.. kalau bagian dongeng aku sudah banyak membacanya aku suka fiksi. Emmm mungkin maksud Kyuhyun ia menulis namanya di sampul? Eh tapi itu dilarang.. ah iya mungkin saja maksudnya buku dongeng yang pernah ia pinjam. Di setiap buku ada kartu perpustakaan yang harus diisi nama peminjam."

Hyukkie mengangguk lemah. Jadi ia harus membuka setiap buku dan memeriksa kartu peminjam bukunya? Yang benar saja. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain kan?

"Eh tunggu aku bisa memeriksa kartu Kyuhyun..." Chizu membuka sebuah laci dan kemudian menarik sebuah buku kecil. "Wah dia terlihat emmmmm ... apa ya... mungkin antik di foto ini... "

Hyukkie ikut melihat dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat antik seperi bukan berasal dari abad ini. Gaya rambutnya agak ketinggalan jaman di foto itu. Tapi semua foto untuk kartu memang begitu kan?

"Terakhir kali dia meminjam buku adalah... emmm tak ada tanggalnya tapi ada judul bukunya, TWO MOON. Mungkin itu yang harus kau cari. Biar kulihat ada dirak mana ya?" Chizu mengutak-atik komputernya dan setelah menemukan kembali mencatat di kertas. "Ini dia."

Hyukkie tak tahu harus berterimakasih bagaimana lagi. "Gomawo... ini benar-benar sangat membantuku."

"Nde... sama-sama." Dia tersenyum lebar.

Setelah membungkuk Hyukkie segera memulai pemburuannya. Tentu saja ia tetap mengutamakan buku tugasnya. Ayolah dia tak begitu bagus di bidang akademis banyak yang harus dikejarnya. Setelah selesai, dan menumpukkan bukunya di meja dekat rak-rak dongeng, Hyukkie mulai mencari. Setelah berulang kali memeriksa secara cermat akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya. Tak seperti buku pada umumnya yang memuat juga judul buku di punggung buku. Buku ini tidak, maka beberapa kali terlewati.

Bukunya cukup tebal dengan ukuran yang sama dengan buku tulis biasa. Kapernya bergambar dua bulan. Satu di atas langit satu di sebuah kolam, pantulan bulan dari langit. Tak ada nama pengarang. Hyukkie memeriksa bagian akhir buku itu dan medapati hanya nama Kyuhyun yang mengisi kartu peminjam itu.

Hyukkie mulai membuka lembar pertamanya.

.

.

.

_Alkisah di jaman yang belum terlalu lama berlalu, manusia masih hidup berdampingan dengan mahluk lainnya. Mahluk-mahluk yang dijaman kekinian hanya dianggap mahluk yang tak ada. Para peri, para penyihir, manusia serigala, vampire dan berbagai lainnya. _

_Mereka hidup saling menghargai setelah sebelumnya terjadi perang besar yang hampir memusnahkan semua jenis mahluk itu. Akhirnya mereka sadar, bahwa peperangan takkan menghasilkan apapun. Hukum pun dibuat berdasarkan kesepakatan semua pihak. Dan hiduplah mereka dengan tentram. _

_Sampai pada suatu ketika. Memang dasar hidup adalah beriak, takkan ada keamanan yang abadi. Tersiar kabar bahwa mahluk dari jenis vampire akan melakukan pemberontakan. Sebuah hukum yang menyatakan mereka boleh meminum darah manusia yang sudah disediakan oleh para manusia secara berkala, dirasa memberatkan mereka. Banyak di antara darah itu terasa pahit karena berasal dari jiwa yang sudah renta. _

_Tak ada kata sepakat, karena para manusia sendiri merasa sudah berbaik hati memberikan darah mereka sebagai makanan. Para Vampire pun semakin marah. Tersiar rumor mereka diam-diam membentuk pasukan untuk memberontak. _

_Lalu di tengah keadaan kacau itu, muncul sebuah ramalan. diam-diam dari mulut ke mulut tersebar sebuah ramalan berasal dari penyihir paling terkenal._

"_**Mereka para penghisap air merah akan mendapatkan piala kejayaan ketika sang raja bertaring bertemu pasangan dari darah hangat. Mereka takkan terkalahkan lagi. Dia yang mampu menemukan dua bulan dalam waktu yang sama."**_

_Ramalan itu diartikan sang raja vampire akan bertemu mate yang tepat dari manusia dan mereka takkan terkalahkan. Ketika para vampire bersorak bahagia. Para manusia diam-diam bersiaga dengan menyusun rencana penggagalan ramalan itu. Mereka mengumpulkan ahli bijak untuk mengurai maksud ramalan itu._

_Sementara itu jauh dari hiruk pikuk kekacauan diam-diam itu, sepasang mahluk berbeda jenis bertemu di sebuah sore menjelang malam. _

"_Hiks ini dimana?" anak kecil itu berjalan terseok-seok. Dia tersesat ketika mencoba pulang ke rumah. _

_Seseorang tiba-tiba tampak terbang dan mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Anak kecil itu mencengkram kausnya keras. Ia ketakutan._

"_Heii jangan takut anak kecil... aku takkan memakanmu."_

_Senyumnya menyeramkan, tapi ramah pikir anak kecil itu."Kau siapa?"_

"_Emmmm kau boleh memanggilku Hyung..."_

_Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. _

"_Kau tersesat?"_

_Dia langsung mengangguk cepat. "Ne, Nyukkie tak tahu jalan pulang."_

_Sang Hyung tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu di mana anak ini tinggal. Meskipun banyak yang tak akur dengan manusia, ada juga vampire yang berteman dekat dengan manusia. Salah satunya adalah dia._

"_Aku antar..." digenggamnya tangan anak kecil itu. Mereka melewati danau kecil. _

"_Hyung... lihat langitnya kembar..." anak kecil itu terkikik. _

_Sang Hyung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Anak kecil itu berdecak, dia menunjuk-nunjuk antara langit dan permukaan danau yang merefleksikan langit. Ah akhirnya sang Hyung mengerti. Ia mengusap kepala anak itu._

"_Anak pintar! Sudah ayo kita bergegas, sebelum kau dimarahi kakakmu."_

_Mereka pun bergegas menjauhi danau._

_._

_._

_._

Hyukkie menghentikan bacaannya ketika mendengar suara bel dari kejauhan. Tandanya harus kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk kemudian bersiap-siap makan malam nantinya. Hyukkie pun bergegas ke meja penjaga dan mengangsurkan tumpukan buku itu pada Chizu yang rupanya masih berjaga.

Setelah selesai, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Tentunya tak menyadari sosok yang dari tadi memperhatikannya dari meja lain.

"Kau pasti bisa ingat lagi semuanya Hyukkie..." ucapnya lirih dengan raut sedikit sedih.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Wookie mengungsi ke kamar Hyukkie untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sehingga Hyukkie belum bisa melanjutkan bacaannya. Tapi ia senang, karena kembali dapat teman untuk tidur. Ia sangat bahagia tak harus tidur sendirian. Andai bisa sekamar berdua, ia akan melakukan itu.

Larut malam, barulah mereka selesai dengan tugas. Bersama mereka menuju tempat tidur dan tertidur bahkan tanpa mengganti baju lagi saking lelahnya.

Hyukkie harusnya tahu, kalau mungkin saja mimpi itu kembali lagi. Dan itu benar, ia ada di tempat itu lagi.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu mirip dengan seseorang yang Hyukkie kenal, tapi siapa?_

"_Kau tak mau memberitahu kami kemana dia pergi? Ah bukan dia, tapi mereka..."_

_Gadis itu kembali menunduk dalam, dahinya bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan lantai. "Maaf beribu maaf yang mulya.. saya tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi..."_

"_Kau tahu hukuman bagi pembohong kan?"_

_Hyukkie bisa melihat jelas gesture ketakutan gadis itu. Tapi dia sama sekali bergeming. _

"_Baiklah kau boleh kembali. Kalau sampai kau ternyata berbohong, maka keabadian akan direnggut darimu." Ucap orang yang dipanggil yang Mulya tegas._

_Si gadis bangkit, lalu sambil masih setengah menunduk dia berjalan menunduk hingga sampai ke pintu. Kembali membungkuk beberapa kali barulah dia keluar dari ruangan itu._

_Aku segera mengikutinya. Kemana dia akan pergi?_

_Dia bergegas, lalu kulihat dia menangis. Kenapa dia menangis?_

_._

_._

_._

"Hyukkie..."

Hyukkie pun terbangun karena guncangan di bahunya.

"Sudah pagi. Aku kembali ke kamarku ya."

Hyukkie bangkit, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pada Wookie. Baru setengah nyawanya yang terkumpul. Padahal rasanya ia baru saja tidur. Lalu semua tergamba jelas, kali ini tak mengabur. Hyukkie bisa mengingat jelas mimpinya.

Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu, Hyukkie bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sedikit berhenti ketika matanya menangkap buku dongeng yang belum selesai ia baca. Entah kenapa Hyukkie yakin ini semua berhubungan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balasan ripiu**

**J Clou : **emmm pertanyaan tak boleh dijawab kkk spoiler jadinya plakk. Yang pasti Siwon paling normal (bukan mahluk aneh) kok di antara semuanya hihih XD

**Bluerissing :** jinja? Wae wae?

**Iss sie jewels :** minahe gak kilat :/

**Anonymouss :** di sini banyak kayanya.. ah iya kah.. ketahuan suka sok tahu hehehhe ne mungkin YG.. inget ma JYP mulu.. itu tatapan cinta #slaped

**Nana :** weh bahaya tuhhh tebakannya kkk beberapa bisa jadi bener .. beberapa salah #bikinpenasaranceritanya hihih nde gomawo :D

**Sudokyu :** mereka berhubungan erat #plakkk coba cari apa persamaan mereka kkkk

**Kim hyun soo :** udah lanjut.. masa lalu mereka berat pokoknya... kkk siwon siapa ya? Dia hanya manusia biasa kkkk

**Mesris love :** udah lanjut. Gomawo :D

**Nurichan4 :** itu masih rahasia untuk sementara ini kkkk

**Cho eun xian :** eh namamu unik... itu kyuhyuk kan kkkk udah lanjuttt :D

**Laila r mubarok :** pairnya frendship kok sama kaya di realnya ehehehhe tapi tetep ini adalah Kyuhyun #kibarkibarbaner. Eon mah gak galak kaya gtu wee :p

**Lyndaariezz :** ya mereka mungkin saja sebenarnya saling mengenal ... kkk udah lanjut :D

**Rain Drop Lover :** udah apdet nie... :D sipp sippp :D

**Lee MingKyu :** boleh bangettt :D soal pair.. emmm nunggu ntar ya .. #masih labil

**Guest :** iya YG #nundukmalu.. Cuma suka aja ma Hayi ... gak tahu darimana dia berasal #plakkkk Intinya Minho bilang dia ada di pihak Hyuk gtu.. hehehehhe

**Chwang :** bwahahahaha bukan aku yang bilang ya wonpa kalau dikau itu kuda kkkkk emmmm weh tebakanmu ada yag benar loh tapi yang mana ya ? kkkk

**Irinda nurafridawati :** makasihhhh maksih banyak #terhura... ini udah lanjut heheh moga kejawab ya :D

**Han soo sun :** udahh lanjut :D

**Baiklah makasih yang udah menyempatkan dirinya buat ngeripiu. Ada satu pertanyaan, menurut kalian lebih baik dibikin BL (yaoi) atau friendship (bromance tetep ada) saja? Just Ask.**

**Akhir kata selamat membaca, dan ripiu for support me kkk~~**


End file.
